


Gravity

by Hopelessromantic15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Everyone is younger, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, No Malia and Kira, Non-Graphic Violence, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Swearing, Talia's Husband's name is Michael, True Mates, Young Derek Hale, Young Peter Hale, except for the adults, kindof, no Kate Argent, possible sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessromantic15/pseuds/Hopelessromantic15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey...Hey... shush...It's okay. I love you. You hear me. I love you and you're gonna find me Peter. Find me."</p><p>-or-<br/>The AU where Stiles has a babysitter who attracts the attention of Peter Hale. Can their different personalities mesh or will it all be ruined when a rival pack comes to town and an old myth resurfaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gravity is working against me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in the tags all i said was that everyone is younger which is pretty vague. To be specific:  
> Peter is 18  
> Laura and Andy are 15  
> Derek,Boyd,Erica and Isaac are 14  
> Stiles,Scott,Alison,Lydia,Jackson,Danny are 12  
> *I know the ages are sort of messed up but oh well. You can think of Peter as Talia's brother or you can think of him as he eldest child because that is sort of the type of role he plays*  
> The title is from the song Gravity by John Mayer. Not only do i love that song to death but I'm planning on making on the Chapter Titles with verses from the song.  
> I'm planning on this being 3/4 chapters long. I don't own Teen Wolf or these characters. Enjoy!

"Stiles! We need to head on over to the Hale House. Come on!!"

"I'm coming"

"What the hell!You said that like 10 minutes ago!"

"That's 25 cents into the swear jar!"

The older girl grumbled something under her breath but proceeded to put a quarter into the jar above the mantle. That boy really knew how to make money. Everyone else his age was mowing lawns or walking dogs but no he had to enforce a sear jar.

Andy had been babysitting Stiles for years now so she knew just about everything about the boy. Yes, he was the somewhat scatter-brained boy that was completely glue to his best friend Scott's hip. He always found a way of getting into trouble and he had a crush on Lydia Martin since like 3rd grade. But what most people didn't know about him was that if he concentrated he was on a level far above Lydia, he had such a strong love for his father and his friends that he would do anything in his power to make sure they didn;t get hurt, and that some kind of way he and his friends had befriended one of the fiercest and strongest werewolf pack in the state of California. Right now they were about to head over to the werewolf pack's house to have some fun because Talia ,the alpha, was hosting their monthly Friday Fun night. Once a month on a Friday night, the Hales would invite her and Stiles to their house to either have a barbecue, watch a movie, or play games. Tonight Andy helped plan Field Day styled games. Everyone would dress in athletic outfits because the games were going to be dirty and physical. One of the games they were going to play is [messy ](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/297237644127379786)[twister](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/297237644127379786). It's when you pour paint on the little dots so at the end of the game everyone will be covered in paint. Andy was dressed in an old Beacon Hills spirit tee and black athletic shorts. She couldn't tell you how many times when she went to Stiles's lacrosse games if someone asked her if she was Boyd's older sister. I mean come on, all black people can't possibly look that much the same! She'll admit though that they did have quite a few things in common. Boyd was pretty tall for an 8th grader and was about 5'5 at the moment, Andy and everyone else knew that him, Isaac, and Derek were all going to be at least 6 feet tall. She had a growing suspicion that Stiles was gonna get pretty tall as well he just needed to grow into his long limbs. So he was about up to her shoulders and the both had the same shade of chocolate brown skin, although was a little darker from paying lacrosse so much. Both had dark brown hair, Boyd had a short buzz and Andy's hair graced her collar bone. Brown eyes,small ears,fat nose, big lips, well shoot they might actually do look a a lot alike. The only major difference was that Boyd, Erica, and Isaac had all accepted the bite. Stiles and his friends: Scott, Alison, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny aren't allowed to choose till they are in 8th grade as well although it is clear that only Scott and Jackson will take it.   


Everyone knew that Stiles didn't have the  **best** fashion sense. Sure, he had just about every graphic tee in the world and several pairs of jeans but there was no reason that it would take him close to 30 minutes to get ready. Some would say that he just got caught up doing something else. Others would think that he just didn't want to go but Andy knew that he was nervous and didn't know what to wear. He and one of the Hales, Derek to be specific, had started dating about a week ago. They had been tiptoeing around each other for months though. Erica was the one to finally get them together after everyone else's failed attempts. All she had to do was tell Derek that there was another 8th grader that had a crush on Stiles and that she, her name was Heather, was going to ask Stiles out a lunch the next day. Granted she wasn't totally telling a lie since an eight grader named Heather was going to ask Stiles out the next day but it was only to her birthday party and all his friends were invited as well. Derek told her that he could care less with his fake bravado thing going on but Erica didn't have to be a wolf to know he was lying. So the next day came along and just as Derek saw Heather get up from her table and he rushed over and stood right in front of Stiles and asked him if he wanted to be his boyfriend. Of course Stiles agreed and the whole cafeteria went nuts. Both boys faces were flushed for the remainder of the day. 

Cora, who was not only in the same grade as Stiles but was also sitting at his lunch table that day texted the whole Hale Family the news. Laura was in Andy's AP World History class listening to another boring lecture on genocide when she read the text. She let a proud "Finally" and the whole class looked at her like she had just said that she eats babies or something. She cleared her throat and told everyone that her little bro had just gotten his first boyfriend and some of the class cooed while others looked disgusted. She and Andy proudly flicked those people off and Andy shot a quick text to Stiles telling him that she wanted to hear the whole story when she got there. 

Back to the present. Andy walked up the stairs and turned to walk into Stiles room when she saw that he had clothes all over the place. Here is the boy that had to be reminded if he had actually put on clean clothes out of the closet actually taking an effort to pick something out. Andy smiled as she entered the flustered boy's messy room.

 "What's got your boxers in such a bunch?"

"Not in the mood,Andy"

"Ohhh fiesty! Well, can you at least tell me why you are trying so hard to look nice for the Hales even though we've been there numerous times?"

"You know why. You just want to see me stutter out an indignant response." The boy growled.

"Mm hmm. Well, Mr.Smarty Pants since you seem not in the mood to have any fun I guess I'll just have to call Talia and tell her we can't make it."

"NOOOO! Okay, Okay, IwantedtolookniceforDerek" He rushed out so fast they the older girl had problems deciphering what he said

"Oh Stiles, you never Derek doesn't care how you dress. It obviously didn't effect him enough that he didn't ask you out."

"I know, it's just that he's my first...eveything and I don't want to mess it up."

"Awww you're so cute!!" The girl gushed as she pulled the boy into her quite large bust. 

"Yeah yeah I'll just put some stuff on so stop trying to kill me,okay?" He huffed

"Haha whatever dork."

"Oh and Andy?"

"What?"

"Don't think that I don;t know that you have a crush on Peter?"

"PSHHHH! Where did you get that crazy idea from?"

"Deny it all you want but I know you ate all the ice cream we had in the fridge and watched The Notebook a hundred times when Laura told you he was dating that nurse at the hospital."

Andy was taken aback by this because only Laura, her like soul Sister, noticed her change in behavior.

"I also now that you wore those shorts because they make your butt look big"

"Be downstairs in 5" That was all the embarrassed teenager could muter out before storming out the room to the sound of a little boy's shrill laughter.

*****************

The pair finally got out of the house with Stiles just wearing black basketball shorts and a Beacon Hills Jr. Lacrosse tee. Andy cooed when she realized they were matching and pulled out her IPhone to take a selfie to post on Instagram. Stiles pushed her away but it was already too late the dead was done. Andy was fifteen and had finally gotten a driver's licence. She immediately asked her parents to buy Stiles' mom's jeep. The jeep was a little dusty and beaten up and sometimes it broke down on her but she loved it to pieces and told Stiles that when she leaves for college it'll be all his if he wants it.

Everyone is already gathered at the Hale house waiting for the guests of honor to show up. They all visually relax when the hear the tell tale rumble of Andy's jeep. Once they car stops, they both jump out with Andy smelling of smug satisfaction and Stiles smelling like anger. When she walked in front of the car cellphone in hand, the boy tackled her to the ground and snatched her phone away. He happily deleted whatever photo was on display and snapped a photo of Andy on the ground looking utterly confused. After the camera flash, Stiles hopped off her with the most grace she's ever seen him muster and quickly run inside past the wall of werewolves (and friends) that looked shocked at the display. Andy screamed and was about to charge after the boy when she was grabbed around the waist by Michael Hale, Talia's Husband, Stiles was brought back outside by Peter who had him thrown over his shoulder. The pair squirmed for a bit, one trying to get away and the other trying to get closer, before Andy got free by tickling Michael under his arm, his weak spot, and grabbed her phone from Stiles.

"Ah hah!.... Wait a sec... you sent this to everyone in my contact list! Oh now you're dead!"

The giggling boy stopped and went completely still. He lifted his hands in a placating gesture, palms facing her. 

"Now, now, Andy, it's not like this isn't the first time we've messed around. Remember last time you got me. If I'm not mistaken you're hair is still paying the price."

Now the older girl was completely still and shell shocked. She self consciously ran her hands through her shoulder length hair. 

"My hairstylist told me that my ends were damaged so she took 4 instead of 1 inch of...."

The boy looked at her with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Did you ever want to know where all the money from the swear jar went?

"Damn, you're good"

"The best!"

Everyone was just staring at the quick exchanges being passed between the two humans. They had never seen Andy so mad before and frankly never wanted to see it towards them. Another reason they were thankful that Andy had declined the bite. 

Talia clapped her hands and all the tension that was just surrounding the two went away. Andy turned and faced them with her professional smile she put on at school and herded everyone into the backyard. She explained the rules to everyone like no using wolf senses and no fighting and etc. She also explained all the activities because only she and Talia actually knew the full extent of them.

"Okay everyone! As you all know tonight's Pack Night will be a lot different then the others. Tonight, we will split into teams of 2 and battle it out for the ultimate prize. Movie rights for two pack nights, a reservation at the best restaurant in town, and a crown the lucky pair to wear all of the night!!! The first activity will be a [three-legged race](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/22447698114547893) where you and your teammate will have one leg tied together and must work together to walk around the Hale house 3x. The next activity is a [potato sack race](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/552535448003833294) where one of you will hop in a bag all the way to your partner but here is the catch! If you fall or lose your footing at anytime. You must start all the way over. The next game will be a trivia where you will be asked simple like who is a werewolf and harder ones like in what century did stories about werewolves begin to be told. And to complete the night we will be playing messy twister which is when you will go against you're partner and you two must play for the longest time you can and whomever lasts the longest gets points for that game. The pair that receives the most points overall wins. To start off we will draw pop sickle sticks with a number on it.You will choose who you want to be partnered with if they are not already chosen according to the number on your stick."

Stiles came out from the jeep with a bundle of pop sickle sticks right own cue. Everyone drew one and it seemed like luck was not on Andy's side since she got #16 and there are 16 people there so she wouldn't be able to choose a partner. Scott got number one and of course picked Alison as his partner. Next was Boyd who chose Erica. Talia chose Michael. Derek chose Stiles. Jackson chose Lydia. It was down to Andy, Laura, Peter, and Cora. Andy thought for sure that Laura was gonna choose her but when Laura got up to choose, she chose Cora. Andy was flabbergasted!! Laura was supposed to be her  **Soul Sister.** Why was she doing this to her! That's exactly what she said as she rushed over to Laura and asked her what the hell her problem was.

"Come on Andy, I'm trying to help you out! Since you two are gonna be spending the evening together I'm sure you'll get closer!" The werewolf said.

"Laura! Have you officially lost your mind!" She half shouted half whispered " We've been in high school for two years now and not once has your brother even spared a glance at me. Every time he calls you over he isn't even facing us just using you guy's weird werewolfy sixth sense. I even had AP Chemistry and he switched classes after the first week!"

"Low Blow. You know Harris hated his guts since he sassed him all the time."

"Everyone sasses Harris! The man is a demon walking around in human skin!"

"Just deal with it. You'll be fine."

"Fine. But you owe me ice cream and a shoulder to cry on when this blows up big time in my face."

"Deal"

***************

Andy stands on the porch breathing heavy for the completion of the activities was harder than she had originally thought. 

"The Hale Family Fun Night is rounding to an end. All the activities have been completed except for the messy twister. While that is being set up, I'll say the scores so far in last place with a total of 10 points is Talia and Michael." Everyone cheers anyway because they know that if the Alpha pair actually tried they could've wiped everyone's behinds if they wanted to. "In 7th place is Isaac and Danny with 15 points." The two just weren't really the competitive type. "Next we have Scott and Alison with 22 points." While Alison could've given everyone a run for their money, Scott's asthma put a damper on their athleticism. "In 5th place we have Erica and Boyd with 35 points. Nice job guys." They would've been higher in the leaderboard but Erica lost her temper and cheated. " In 4th place we have Derek and Stiles with 50 points." They worked the best together of all the pairs but Stiles fell twice during the sack race. "In 3rd place we have Jackson and Lydia with 58 points" The pairs competitiveness was higher than any other but with them both being 12 they could only do so much. "In 2nd place is Laura and Cora." Both girls being born wolves and not afraid to hurt other's feeling played harder than the rest. "Which means and I swear I didn't cheat that Peter and I are in the lead with a whopping 73 points!!" She looks through their huge pack and meets eyes with Peter for whom she was surprised at how well they had worked together. With her strong will and patience and Peter's skill at getting under people's skin they were nearly unstoppable from the start. He smiles at her, not one of his fake-charm-your-socks-off smile or his cheeky I-know-how-to-piss-you-off smiles but a real genuine Peter Hale smile. And she can't help but flash him one right back. 

As everyone makes it over to the numerous mats of Twister laid out on the ground with the paint already poured out in the appropriate colors, Each couple went to the far ends of the mat and stepped on the edge ready to start. For now, Andy would spin the spinner and read aloud what you're supposed to do but as people gt out they will pick up the spinner and take over that job. 

15 minutes in and half the couples were out. Lydia and Jackson surprisingly got out first when Jackson stepped on her hair and she fell. Then, Erica and Boyd when he had to reach across her and his face landed on her chest. He blushed and fell. Laura and Cora simultaneously laughed and slipped. Danny and Isaac got out when they both agreed that they were hungry and just mutually fell over. The remaining pairs were Scott/Alison, Derek/Stiles, Andy/Peter, and Talia/Michael. 

With Scott and Alison both being human and 12, they were the next to fall out. Derek and Stiles were holding strong till Peter whose mat was next to their's whispers something into Derek's ear and he falls over. Stiles didn't look mad though. He didn't know what Peter said but his arms were starting to hurt and plus Derek had gotten paint all over his face and looked absolutely hilarious. 

Talia glared at Peter who just winked back. Andy was focusing on the next move and not the fact that before this started Peter removed his shirt saying h didn't want to get it dirty knowing full well that everyone was told that they would get dirty. She could also feel the warmth coming off of his body because some kind of way she ended up in a crab-walk type position and he is leaning over him. She looks to her left as sees Talia and Michael a few mats down. They don't even look like they are struggling in their very odd position. Talia's arms are crossed and go behind her feet while Michael has the same position as Andy. Andy looks up and Peter and noticed that he is staring at her very intensely. She looks at him in confusion for a very long time till she realizes that while she was looking at Talia she was also baring her neck for Peter. She didn't know a lot about werewolf culture but she knew that baring your neck was a sign of submission. She did it again and Peter off her in an instant and on butt in the next a deep blush scattering his face. Everyone had sort of stopped watching because it had gotten boring were chatting amongst themselves. They all whipped their heads around to look at the young couple when Peter fell. After a beat of silence Michael cleared his throat and told everyone they would announce the winners even though it was clear who won. Nonetheless, everyone headed inside to change into some clean clothes and gather around for the awards.

Peter and Andy were left alone still sitting on the paint covered mat. Andy looked at Peter and he finally met her gaze since he fell. She blushed.

"Uh S-Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable I jus-" She was cut off when warm, soft lips smashed against hers. She was still for a split second before she got with the program and kissed Peter back giving him all that he had given her. The two break apart but still stay close enough that their lips are grazing past each other.

"Sooo..... that just happened" She breathed

"Yeah" He agreed eyes still looking at her lips.

"Can it happen again"

"Yeah"

The two were kissing for a long time till they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. They look up to see Talia her is standing tall with her hands on her hips but a smile and fond expression on her face.

"Would you to like to keep this PG-13 or am I going to have to get the hose?

They both quickly got up and walked inside to the sounds of whistles and catcalls.

The night ended with them both being named the King and Queen of Pack Night and everyone passing out bodies littering every surface they could find. 


	2. Dream of ways to throw it all away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Andy go on that date that they were promised....

~One Week After Pack Night~

"Are you sure about this? I mean he could not come right? I was texting him all day yesterday and he didn't being it up once!"

"Andy, shut the hell up! My whole family has been bothering Peter so much about this day that if he doesn't show up it's not only you who's gonna to feel hurt. And his will be way worse." 

"But Laura...." The human whined. 

Today was the day! The winners of Pack Night were promised to have a date at a fancy restaurant. Laura was over at the Stilinski's house helping Andy get ready for her date. Stiles had took the liberty of inviting all of his friends over to play video games,stay up, and watch movies. Something Andy was not too happy about when she came downstairs and saw not just Stiles and Scott but Stiles, Scott, Alison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Derek, Boyd, Erica and Isaac. She would've called their parents and sent them all home but Laura burst through the door like a tornado and basically threw her over her shoulder and told her that shit needed to be done and worrying over a sleepover was not on the list. 

So now here she is standing in front of the full body mirror inside the Guest room feeling like she's about to hurl. She is wearing a black strapless maxi dress with a skinny brown belt around her waist. She also has a short cropped jean jacket on top because even though it's spring it still gets chilly at night. For a pop of color, she's wearing tan flats and a tan fringy purse. She has her shoulder length hair pulled up into a very pretty low bun with some strands peaking out. She did her own makeup because Laura was going to make her look like a drag queen.(Curse, the Hales and their impeccable skin  and gorgeous everythings.) Laura nor her mom never really wore makeup unless it's something really fancy and even then it's only eye makeup. 

Andy was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Laura shout her name telling her Peter was there and everyone wanted to see what she was going to wear. She let a deep breath to calm her still racing heartrate and descended the stairs. She looked around the room at all the kids who looked star-struck except for Stiles who had a shit-eating grin so wide that it made her even more nervous and he was holding up two thumbs like a proud father. Isaac,cute little Isaac, was blushing like a ripe tomato. He was too cute! Alison, Lydia, and Erica were all squealing and telling her that she looked perfect! She smiled at the young girls and told them thank you. Derek,Scott, Jackson and Boyd who she always thought were the most responsible ones all had small private smiles on their faces just soaking up the good vibes. 

Now Peter, Peter was something else indeed. He had his hair actually brushed into a style instead of just all over the place like usual. He had a dark blue bottom down on with a leather jacket over it. His jeans could've been mistaken for a second skin and Andy couldn't wait to see how that made his butt look.  He was smirking at her like he knew exactly what she was going to wear yet Andy could see the glint of nervousness in his eyes. Laura was going to stay behind and watch the little "boogers" as she likes to call them. But Andy knew it was so no one started getting too touchy feely once the lights were out. 

Peter walked up and stood right in front of her and they sort of just stood there and looked into each other's eyes before one of the kids, probably Jackson, rolled his eyes and said "Just kiss her already." Which Peter did. The kiss started out chaste and sweet but then the week of separation got to them and the kisses became more heated and frantic. Laura physically pushed them out the door saying they were corrupting innocent minds and wished them good luck. She also whispered to them so the kids couldn't hear that if Peter did anything at all to hurt her she would personally chop off his balls and shove them down his throat Family or not. Andy giggled a thanks Laura and they were walking down the sidewalk. 

Outside she could see that Peter had brought the infamous "Bat Mobile" which is just a nickname that the whole school had given his Camaro. She had never been this close to it and she could only gues neither has Laura because Laura complains all the time that Peter never even let's her so much as look at it. Peter walked her to the passenger side and opened the door like a gentlemen. She thanked him by kissing him on the cheek. Even with the sun going down making it sort of dark out, Andy could see that his cheeks were a light shade of pink as he gave her a small nervous smile. He walked around and got into the driver's seat and peeled out the neighborhood. They arrived to the small restaurant and could just tell by looking that it was pretty crowded. Andy had no problem with that but she could tell Peter did. So she offered that they go to the small family-owned Italian restaurant around the corner. Peter looked at her like she was some amazing art piece and guided her to the Italian place with one arm around her waist. She rested her head on his chest as they completed the short walk and was delighted that his heart was beating just as fast if not faster than hers. Once they were inside and seated at a little booth near the window, Andy was proud of her choice. The place was indeed less crowded than that fancy restaurant. There were maybe three or four other couples there and the place smelled **AMAZING!**

She had been once or twice with Stiles so she knew that she was going to get ravioli because that crap is the bomb. An older lady who Andy knew owned the place with her husband walked over with their drinks and asked them what they would like to eat. Peter got their famous lasagne and Andy the ravioli. A couple minutes later, their food arrived smelling like heaven. And if a couple lewd noises escaped her lips while eating well Peter didn't look creeped out by it. 

********

'Jesus! This girl is going to be the end of me' thought Peter as Andy was making the sexual noises. He was trying to play it cool. He'd been on several dates in his life yet since he first saw her coming down the stairs in that long dress that he could still see her curves in and her hair that looked so delicate. His heart had yet to calm down. Even when they were walking to the car and she kissed him on the cheek. On the cheek!!! He had sputtered and blushed like Derek who was freakin 14!! Then, when they showed up at the fancy restaurant and there were all those people there. He wasn't going to say anything. They weren't really going to bother him; they would just be like flys buzzing around his head the whole time. Andy had taken that into full stride and guided him to this small restaurant that he hadn't been to since he was a kid. The place always smelled delicious and the owners were good people. But the noises! The noises are what he can't handle and are currently making his already tight jeans just a little  _too tight_ in some areas. But he still couldn't shake the fact that not only him but his wolf was feeling weird around her. She smelled like home yet he knew for a fact that she wasn't. And her scent! Her scent was like every exotic fruit in earth. Mangos,pomegranates, and pineapple with a dull undertone of vanilla. He could catch her scent every time they were at school even when they were in different classes or in the cafeteria.

He knew that they were total opposites. Andy was every teacher's favorite and some never even taught her. She has a 4.0 in every class and tutors anyone that needs help. She's the President of the school's Student Government yet she never talks as if she's above the rest. She's co-captain of the Varsity Cheer and Volleyball teams. And is the manager of the Varsity Basketball team. Whenever she goes to parties, which isn't a lot, she never drinks, smokes, or try dugs. She is a member of at least 10 clubs yet still has time to drive to the Stilinski's and babysit Stiles who everyone knows is a hand full. Sometimes she doesn't even charge. Yet whenever the two come over to the house, she never talks to him like he's stupid or younger but they actually act like they are the same age. The biggest thing being that she took the whole werewolf thing in stride. It's not everyday that you walk home from a friends house at night at the age of 13 and get attacked by some weird creature And then find out your best friend and her family are not only the same thing but also all beat the living hell out of it in front of your eyes. After they sit her down and tell her everything and Laura is looking more and more ashamed that she lied to her for so long, Andy stands up and not only hugs Laura but everyone in the family thanking them for saving her and that she understands why they hid it. What made her mad was that Stiles had known since he was a child. He had wandered into the woods behind his house and met a wolf-boy (Derek) that brought him home.

 Peter was a cockroach compared to her. He was sometimes referred to as a bully. He didn't really have any true friends just people that liked to spend time with him. He had okay grades because he actually was smart but he just didn't like power-hungry dicks that society called teachers that told him what to do. He didn't like organized sports because he felt like getting along with others was tiresome. Although one year, Coach put him on the basketball team and they won regionals that year. He was apparently good looking because girls always asked him out or asked to do things and he obliged because he had nothing better to do which apparently turned him into a womanizer/heartbreaker. But he could care less what people gossiped about him. The only time he got involved in gossip was when this douchebag on the football team said that Andy let him have sex with her if he helped her with some fundraiser. Now that took it too far! Peter was about to run across the cafeteria then and there but Laura who was sitting a couple tables down senses his mood and heard the conversation and walked over and dragged him out the cafeteria and into a vacant classroom. He couldn't control his shift for the first time in years and that scared him a lot. Laura was able to sneak him out of the school and into the woods behind it. She pushed him down and told him to calm the fuck down before she called their mom. Peter did but told her that he was going to go home for the day she nodded her head in understanding turned and left. That was when he knew that there was something special about Andy. He had even heard her standing up for him when a group of girls who he may or may not have sept with said that he was HIV positive druggie. Andy called them all sluts and to go to hell.  

********

The couple finished their meals and each paid for half. Peter smiled when Andy insisted that she at least pay half. Her determined face won him over and he agreed. They walked out the door and the sky had already turned black but the area was well lit with streetlights. Peter grabbed her hand and told her that there was a small park nearby. They walked over in comfortable silence and sat on a park bench that overlooked a fountain. Peter rested his arm on the back of the chair pulling Andy close again. His wolf purred with contentment. He could basically hear Andy's mind jumbling all over the place and the sharp scent of nervousness hit his nose taking him aback. 

"Andy, what are you thinking about?"

"Ummm.. I was kind of thinking...."

"Yes..." He urged "about what"

"Well, umm exactly what are we"

She lifted her head that was once on his shoulder and now their faces were so close they were sharing the same air. 

"Well, what do you want to be"

"....Boyfriend and Girlfriend"

He let out a breath the he hadn't known he was holding and said

"Then that's what we'll be"

He had never really had a 'girlfriend' per se. Just a girl who sparked his interest for a bit that he dumped at the end if the week. But this he knew was something different. This was real! And he wanted it to be forever. He leaned over the small distance between them and kissed her gently showing his sincerity and honesty in that statement. This kiss felt completely different from all the other kisses he's ever had in his life. This kiss sparked electricity in him and created a warm feeling in his chest that he had never experienced before. All his wolf kept chanting was "Mine, Mine, Mine" and Peter had no idea why. Till it hit him. 

Andy was his mate. 

Fuck.....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do this chapter on my Iphone so it might be a little messed up. I'm planning on changing the rating to Mature because I have quite a dirty mouth and there might be kidnapping/torture or sexy times. Should I have Andy become a werewolf??


	3. It's wanting more, that's gonna send me to my knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a month of dating, Peter and Andy finally break the news to their friends at school. Will everyone deal with this change and will someone try to ruin it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy summary, I know. Hope you enjoy! Another one should be coming out in the next few days.

"Babe, come on! No one will probably even notice. We've been all over each other for the past month. The only difference is we're going to start telling people about it even though we've already told the important people like your family and mine."

Peter and Andy were sitting in the Camaro in one of the assistant principal's parking spots. How Peter was able to acquire that spot Andy will never know. They were arguing over whether or not to actually  _break the news_ to everyone at school. Most people probably already know since Peter never denied any rumors but then again everyone thought he was just lying. The couple didn't care either way. This is also the first time that Peter had driven Andy to school with him. Her mother-the traitor- had actually known about this and made sure that she was up and dressed well before she usually is. When she was about to grab her keys and go, her mother told her to drop them and walk to the door. Andy thought her mom was making her ride the bus. The past week flashed before her eyes trying to think of something she had done to piss her mother off so much. She was brought out of that madness when her mom opened the door and a smirking Peter appeared. All Andy's worries dissipated in an instant. She noticed that recently anytime she was stressed or just not feeling well seeing or talking to Peter seemed to fix it all. Even Laura said that Peter's been less of an ass at home. He even drove her to school when her car was in the shop. Laura said that she actually cried that day and Peter looked at her,laughed, and called her an idiot.  Andy was stuck just standing in the doorway as Peter honest to goodness kissed her mom on the cheek as she left for work. Once she left, Peter looked at Andy with so much fondness that her breath was knocked out of her. He had never shown up to take her to school and she wasn't gonna miss out on this chance. Once in the car, Peter leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back and the two just sat in the car making out for lord knows how long till Andy smiled and broke the kiss telling Peter they were going to be late. During the drive, Peter couldn't help but smell that there was something off in the air near Andy's house but he let it go.

"Yes, I know that Peter but this is still a pretty big deal-Peter!!"

In the middle of her little rant, Peter had swiftly gotten out of the car and walked around to the passenger door. He opened the door and just stood there like a freakin lunatic!

"You can sit there all day or you can get out and go to this hell hole that you cherish so much called school. The choice is yours."

"Fuck You..." She grumbled as she got out taking his hand.

He didn't let go off it and was still grinning at her.

"Seriously, hand holding to!"

Peter didn't answer he just threw his backpack on one shoulder and shrugged. Andy rolled her eyes and shut the door. They walked up the school steps together and she couldn't help but feel everyone's eyes on them as they walked in the building. Peter bumped her shoulder and told her to hold her head up. When she did, he stopped and turned so no one else could see; he kissed her lightly on the forehead and gave her one of his very rare genuine smiles. One of his guy friends called him over and he squeezed her hand tightly before letting go and walking off. Laura who had seen the whole thing walked over to her flabbergasted friend and pushed he towards their lockers that were right next to each other. Lots of squealing between them and some of their female classmates ensued. 

**********

Andy sat down under the big oak tree that overlooked the football field with a huff. Laura graceful as always sat down as well. They were just sitting down eating their lunch on the nice windy day when another group of older girls walked over but didn't sit down. Andy knew exactly what they were going to say before they even started.

"If what you're going to say has anything to do with my relationship to Peter, I don't want to hear it. Yes we are dating, no I was not forced to date him and no it's not a joke."

The upperclassmen all turned around with a synchronized flip of their hair and walked away. Laura and Andy could barely keep their laughs in before they even crossed the field. The bell rang signalling that lunch was over so the two girls gathered their stuff and left.

The end of the day didn't go any better more heartbroken girls came up to Andy and luckily only one (peter's most recent girl) got physical. She was only able to get one scratch with her nasty little claws (Like seriously! **Catwoman** would've been impressed) before Laura came in the bathroom fuming. Let's just say the girl must've slipped and hit her head because when the nurse asked her where she got her wounds from she kept repeating  _demon._ When the dismissal bell rang and everyone burst out the doors, Laura and Andy both left together and Peter was standing next to his car waiting. Once in the car, his chill facade completely broke because he reached over so fast that he almost ripped his seatbelt off. He was calm enough not to have claws out when he tilted her chin back to inspect the scratch but his bright yellow eyes were pulsing. Andy told him to chill out because it seriously was only a scratch. It was a 2 or 3 inch line that ran from her right temple to her ear. It was extremely thin and not too deep so it had stopped bleeding hours ago. The nurse even reassured her that the cut wouldn't scar. 

Peter calmed down when she reassured him this and finally looked into her eyes. Andy's heart broke when she saw the hurt and guilt that was in his eyes.

"Peter! Don't you pull out that bullshit! You know good and well that this was absolutely not your fault. So what one girl maybe took it a little too far. She definitely got what was coming to her. The girl is completely mad! They didn't even send her home. They sent her to Eichen House."

Peter visibly calmed at the tone of his girlfriends voice. He was happy that she wasn't further hurt but still felt bad that she was hurt at all. He dropped her off at Stiles' house because she said she had to babysit and headed on home. He drove with the windows down on his way home and came to a screeching stop when a unfamiliar scent hit his nose. He pulled over and got out the car. The scent was definitely werewolf and the hair's on the back of his neck stood up when he realized that it was the same scent he smelled at Andy's House. He got in his car and damn near sped home. 

************

Talia has was beyond enraged! She and the rest of the family were a little worried when Peter alerted them of the weird scent around Stiles and Andy's houses. At first, she thought it could be a werewolf just heading through town which is still rude that they didn't notify the local alpha but things happen. There haven't been any bizarre killings so she let it be but when she went out the next night to check out the scents she was horrified that not only did she recognize the scents but she knew what they meant. There were a total of 5 scents and Peter was right they were all werewolves but what he didn't know was that one scent actually belonged to an old friend of Talia who she had long since stopped communicating with. That didn't mean however that she hadn't keeping tabs on dear old Duke.

She was broken out of her thought when she sensed that there were people coming. The people matched the scents so she knew what was coming

_T_ _he Alpha Pack...._

_************_

"Talia, Talia, Talia. Age sure does do wonders to you. My you look just as great as you did all those years ago."

Talia knew that voice. Sure enough, Deucalion emerged from behind a group of trees. He flanked by a huge bald man mad of pure muscle and a olive-skinned women that had long brown hair and no shoes on. She had no shoes on because she had grew her toenails out to some 3 or 4 inch claws. Behind the trio were two identical boys who looked no older then Laura or Peter. All members of the group had one thing in common blood red eyes. Talia had her head up high just like her own father had taught her as a child. She hated Duke's round about way of saying things. It's almost as if her were playing with his food. 

"I know you're here for something Duke. You've been terrorizing packs all over the west coast. You say you're  _improving_ them but really you're just causing chaos. You can't just start biting humans in packs to make them stronger or persuade betas to overpower their own alphas because you didn't like them. This needs to stop Deucalion. Playing with people's lives like this isn't a joke."

"See that's where you're wrong old friend. Playing with people's lives  **is** funny! Say just a couple little things to some insecure person and you can make them do just about anything. And if things get out of hand... well we just wipe them out."

The older man said this with such ease that it mad Talia even more disgusted at the man he had become. They used to be best friends. Talia's dad even wanted them to marry but Talia thought it would be like marrying her own brother. Talia then fell in love with Michael who was a beta to a neighboring pack she visited. They clicked almost immediately. Duke never got over her and he didn't even attend the wedding. The once warm and vibrant friend that she knew was gone and all she saw was a cold blood thirsty shell in it's way. 

" Well since I can see that you can't fathom my company I'll just hurry up and move on along alright."

He and the group didn't even wait for her answer before she was all by herself in the clearing. Talia went home late that night after sweeping the perimeter of the Preserve. The house was silent since it was close to midnight on a school day. Michael stirred awake when she entered the bed and asked her if she was alright she told him that she will be as she crowded into his space and waited for his breath to even out signalling that he was asleep. She had a bad feeling in her gut that things weren't going to go as smoothly as she planned. She fell asleep not knowing about how right she actually was. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnn!! This chapter was actually really fun to right i felt like i got all that i wanted accomplished. This fic is all me so all mistakes are mine.  
> I didn't want to put it in the tags because I felt like it would spoil it but yep this story is going to have the Alpha Pack in it! Please comment any suggestions,comments and concerns. It really does help!!


	4. And gravity wants to bring me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Hills High gets a pair of new kids. And crap goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about writing a Sterek drabble sometime how does that sound.

"I hate Mondays. Why does Harris have to assign so much homework...." says Andy.

She and Laura are standing outside their lockers when all of a sudden the hallway gets unusually quiet.

"What the hell is that about?" Andy whispers not even having to raise her voice knowing that Laura would be able to hear her. She can tell that Laura is using her  _wolfy powers_ to try and pick up the students' conversations down the hall. 

"Apparently, there are two new students. They're Sophomores like us though lots of people are saying they look older." The two girls wait in silence as two boys that look exactly alike emerged from the crowd of students trying to catch a peek. They are tall and very muscular. Both boys had short cropped blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes, and cheekbones that could cut diamonds. Laura gasped. Andy looked at her and asked her what's wrong all Laura did was shake her head but Andy saw in her eyes more fear than she ever had before. She filed that information away when the two boys walked up to them. If she felt like every girl in school hated her for dating Peter this level of glaring was on a whole other level. The boys approached with the exact same stride and cocky smirk plastered on both their faces. Andy noticed that Laura still had a look of bewilderment and was clutching Andy's arm a tad bit too hard. The boys stopped an arm's length in front of the girls. Their eyes settled on Laura and they looked like they were freaking looking into her soul! She held her head up and moved a step in front of Andy. They were so close they Andy could hear growling between the boys as she now recognizes are werewolves. 

"Are you Andy?" One of them asked after their focus shifted from Laura to her.

The human stepped forward and nodded her head. The one that had spoken first introduced himself as Aiden and his brother as Ethan. They said that obviously they were new and that the ladies in the front office said that till they each get schedules they could tag along with her during the day.

"The hell you are! Go ask them to find you someone else!" Laura bites out. Andy swore she saw for a sec that the twins eyes flashed red.  _Alpha Red._ Andy doesn't really know much about werewolves but what she does know is that Alphas are like the strong leaders of a pack. She also knows that Alphas are rarely as young as the two weres standing in front of her right now.

****************

Peter was behind the school ditching first period because he didn't like his Lit teacher. He could hear the commotion going on in the halls but to be honest he could care less about what goes on at BHHS. He just couldn't wait to be out of this hell hole maybe take a couple years off of going to college and just do his own thing for awhile. He knew his mom would flip if he did that though since he already got an acceptance letter to UC Berkeley. The only reason he wanted to go in the first place was because he overheard Andy saying she wanted to go there. 

The thing that caught his attention was the presence of two unknown werewolves. Not just any werewolf either but Alpha Werewolves. He knew that they must be apart of the scents he caught around Stiles house. But what are two Alphas doing in a High School? The gears in his head started turning as his mind filtered through past memories. He remembered a couple months ago one of his good friends in a pack down in Nevada died. Peter looked into it of course and he found out that reports showed that a group of five people were spotted around the small town before the mass murder took place.  _15 weres killed.  No one could cause that much death unless it were hunters but reports said that the bodies were mutilated as if done by a wild animal. So that leaves one answer.... **Alphas.**_ **  
**

_That's not possible. Is there a such thing as an Alpha Pack. If so, that means they've been behind all the deaths and internal fights between packs along the west coast. But why wouldn't mother tell us this. And if they are in Beacon Hills that means they want something....._

_Or someone_

"Andy"

***************

Peter ran up and the halls trying to find his mate-and wow when did he start using that word- but he couldn't fucking find her. All he smelt was the Alphas and how the crap they get their scent on everything. He finally found her at the end of the day walking to her jeep. He ran up to her and hugged the crap out of her while nuzzling her neck. She squealed at first because he definitely came out of nowhere. 

"Hey, what's got you so worked up. If it's about the twins then I already know that their Alphas."

Peter's wolf preened at how smart his mate was but he still couldn't shake the fact that he felt like he had lost her. He whined when she tried to pull away.

"As much as I love this side of you, I need to head over to the Stilinski's to make sure they're alright. If it makes you feel better I can bring Laura with me. She's been just as protective today as you have. I swear she almost got her head ripped off."

Peter reluctantly let go and watched Laura come out the school and hop in the battered Jeep after promising him she wouldn't let anything happen to her. On his way home, Peter just couldn't shake the fact that Andy was acting off almost like she was a little too chill about their being a pair of alphas in school with her. He shook it off as he pulled  into the driveway of the Hale House. He had matters to attend to starting with his mother.

***************

Arriving at the Stile's house was easier said then done. Andy felt awful for lying to Peter and Laura but she had to do this. The Alphas did corner her after exiting one of her classes Laura had to stay late and finish an assignment. They asked for a tour around the school and so she led them around. When they asked to go down in the basement that's when she knew things were getting a little too much. So she kindly told them students weren't allowed down there which wasn't really a lie. They weren't allowed down there but no one really listens to that rule. Ethan and Aiden ignored that sentence and looked around to make sure no one was looking which darn she didn't even hear the bell ring so the halls were clear and forcefully carried her down the steps. She kicked and punched but like she thought it didn't cause anyone pain but herself. Once her feet were back on the ground, she tried to make a mad dash for the stairs which failed. After several more attempts of escape including hitting one of them over the head with a metal pipe, the Alphas became irritated with her behavior and roared at her. That shocked her and made her calm down because she didn't want to get hurt. They explained to her that they were apart of a pack of Alphas and that the Hale Pack wasn't as strong as it used to be not with all these kids and humans around. They said that it was her choice what to do. She could tell the Hale's about them and they would kill everyone or she and that human boy infatuated with one of the Hales could com with them and no one would get hurt.She didn't have to be a wolf to hear that lie but she didn't want to bring innocent people into the mix so she relented and told them she agreed.

She pulled into the driveway with Laura and told her that she had made it safely and that she could go. Laura didn't listen. Laura had known Andy for years so she knew when Andy was hiding something. She said that she would stay awhile then call Peter to come and pick her up. This was not how Andy planned this going. True to her word Laura stayed over for about a hour telling Stiles all about Derek as a child. Peter showed up and was still extremely tense from earlier. Andy hugged him and rubbed her cheek on his to try to calm him down. He did then he tensed right back up when footsteps could be heard from the back door. The door was ripped of it's hinges by this huge monster that Andy had never seen before. 

Peter roared loud and charged at it tumbling into the backyard. Two more people walked in, one was a tan lady with claws as toenails the other was a man that was basically a wall of muscle. The woman charged at Laura who lunged at her. Andy grabbed Stiles before she took a hit to her right cheek. The wall of muscle gripped her hair tight but she refused to leave Stiles. A couple minutes later the woman came back in with an unconscious Laura and the weird monster thing separated into Ethan and Aiden. They both roughly held Peter who was still trying to fight. They pushed him down onto his knees and then held his arms behind his back. Out of the shadows came a man who was wearing sunglasses even though it was late in the evening carrying a waling stick. _'He's blind'_ thought Andy. _  
_

"This was quite a surprise. Two Hale Betas fighting desperately over two mere humans. How sad that is. Such a shame because you both would be such fine Alphas if I do say so myself." The man spoke with a thick accent and looked around as if he could actually see everyone.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out." Peter roared attempting to charge at the man. He was stopped when the lady Alpha slapped him across the face with her toe claws. Peter looked stunned as five claw marks started to bleed across his cheek. Andy screamed and was once again pulled by her hair by one of the Alphas. 

"Stop!" Peter screamed. "What do you want?"

"I want for werewolves to be the superior race. Not these bags of flesh that want to sprout stories saying  ** _WE_  **are the monsters when they kill their own kind over petty subjects. I want each and every werewolf pack to be strong and they can't be like that with humans in them. I need each pack to have strong Alphas and if that means one of their own betas has to kill them so be it."

"Th-that's crazy" Peter shouts earning him a kick to the ribs. "You can't just choose all that stuff by yourself"

"Well, Peter is it I just did."  He signals for the Alphas to follow him and they do but not before Andy breaks free and grabs both of Peter's cheeks he is dizzy and close to passing out but he keeps his eyes open to stare at her. 

"Hey..Hey..shush..It's okay. I love you. You hear me. I love you and you're gonna find me Peter. Find me.

And then she's gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action has arrived!! Hope you enjoy this chapter I think I only have one or two more to go. You've come this far so you may as well comment!!!


	5. Oh Gravity, stay the hell away from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia wiped a tear from her cheek after Deaton finished retelling the story. Now she remembers why she never told her children that story. Not only was it one of her least favorite childhood stories but she always thought that the story was unfair since all the DevilWolf wanted to do was protect his lover yet he had to die for that love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i hope you guys enjoy this new chapter it took me a heck of a lot of time since i've been busy lately. I have a 4-day break so i'll see if i can knock another chapter out. please kudos,comment, and bookmark.
> 
> My Tumblr  
> http://we-are-wondrous-creatures.tumblr.com/

_Hey...Hey... shush...It's okay. I love you. You hear me. I love you and you're gonna find me Peter. Find me._

_And then she was gone..._

*****

The feeling of a cold, damp, hard surface awaited Andy when she woke. She slowly started to open her eyes as the ringing in her eyes started to dissipate. The last thing she remembered was being kidnapped with Stiles and being knocked out by a blow to the temple. 

"Stiles!"

Andy quickly tried to sit up but immediately regretted that decision when a sharp jolt of pain emanated from her head. It took her quite awhile to regain herself and when she did she could see her surroundings more clearly. She noticed that she was in what looked like an old cellar. The walls were all a dark grey color and there was nothing in the little room aside from some barren blankets, a thin mattress and a door that she would assume led outside. Andy's eyes quickly landed on a heap in the corner of the room that she recognized as Stiles. She called out for him and released a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding when he slowly started to wake up. She crawled over to the young boy who was no more than 5 feet away from her. 

"Hey,hey Stiles. Are you okay?"

Stiles startled when she laid her hand on his hip. When she removed her hand, it came back covered in blood. Andy let out a gasp while Stiles a whimper. They didn't know where the wound came from but both knew how dangerous it was to have such a deep wound in a situation like the one they're. Thinking ahead, Andy quickly took off the boy's outer flannel shirt and ripped it into long thin pieces of fabric to tie around his waist. The bandage seemed to work but Andy was still worried because even though she didn't know how long they had been down there she knew the young boy had last a lot of blood. 

A chill whipped through the dark cellar as a bright light poured into the tiny room from a door above. Andy moved herself in front of Stiles who let out an indignant noise but was silenced by her glare. In stepped the four Alpha werewolves and who even Andy noticed, the head Alpha himself, Deucalion. The older male had a sick, twisted smirk on his face like he had just gotten an award that he knew he didn't deserve. Just looking at him made something in Andy's blood just scream "PSYCHO!" He seemed way too calm for a situation like this. 

"The Hales call you Andy right?"

The werewolf asked but Andy didn't answer instead she just pulled Stiles closer to her chest. 

"Now, now, it's not very polite to not answer someone's question when they direct it to you." The man admonished as he walked closer to the two humans. He crouched down and reached a hand out towards Stiles. Andy swatted his hand away and bared her teeth like she had seen Laura do. The lady Alpha lurched forward like she was going to attack but stopped herself when Deucalion raised his hand. He turned his attention back to Andy and although the expression he was wearing was neutral she could see the fury that lay deep in his eyes and the tightness of his expression. In a blink of an eye, he stood up gripping her by her neck. Stiles had fallen to the floor and stayed pushed up against the wall not knowing what to do.

"Now I don't know what you used to do back under Talia's rule,but here, here you are gonna play by my rules. Starting" He punctuated his words with a tighter squeeze to her throat. "With RESPECT! While you are here, you will only talk when talked to and respond every time. There will be NO back talk and you will NOT try to escape or I just might have to kill the boy" he glared at Stiles. Deucalion dropped Andy to the floor where her head connected with a loud bang and walked out flanked by the other Alphas. Andy passed out from the lack of oxygen and then the assault to her head. Stiles crowded her into the corner where he tried to brush some of the blood away from her face with the tears that were continually streaming down his face. He knew that he was small but he remembered Derek telling him that size doesn't mean a thing when it comes to strength. He falls asleep on top of Andy thinking about how Derek would be telling him that he would need to be strong in a situation like this and cradling the silver charm of the wolf howling to the moon that hangs from the black leather necklace that Derek gave him a couple days prior.

*********

_Back at the Hale House_

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!!!!!!"

Peter shouted to no one in particular as Michael and Laura tried to hold him down. He was switching between wolf and man so fast that it was giving everyone whiplash. As soon as he had woken up, he had wanted to head out and find the Alphas himself even though he couldn't stand by himself. He couldn't believe how stupid he was that he didn't notice something was up and for hours he hated his mother with such a strong passion that he had to bite his lips till they bled. He just couldn't get around the fact that she had known about this for so long and didn't tell them. "I only did it to protect you" she she said. BULLSHIT! Now Andy and Stiles were lord knows where in lord knows what type of condition because she "wanted to protect us." Derek was in so much shock that he literally hasn't said a word since he found out. He just sits and stares into space thinking of who knows what. All his friend have been trying to cheer him up but he's just blank!

Talia kept trying to apologize to her son about withholding the information from him but he wouldn't listen. She kept making empty promises of how they'll get Stiles and Andy back in no time. She had never seen her son this upset before. She could even go as far as to say that she was fearful of him and Talia Vivian Hale does not scare easy but she honestly took a step back from her son when during one of his shifts his face didn't look like a wolf. Dare she say it out loud but her son looked very much like a.... like a 

monster.....

His eyes were somewhere between his usual Beta Gold and her own Alpha Red. Peter's eyes were Orange and unfortunately she didn't know what that meant. She slipped away from all the madness happening in the lounge. Ever since the Sheriff heard what happened, he and all the deputies down at the station had been working overtime putting out missing person reports all over the West and East Coast just in case someone spots the two. Talia went into her office which is thankfully sound proofed and called the only man that she knew would have all the answers, Alan Deaton. 

*********

"Ah what a pleasant surprise it is to be in the company of California's own Alpha, Talia Hale." Deaton greets as he opens that mountain ashed barrier to allow Talia into the vet clinic.

"You know that I am never one for small talk. You know I have come here for something." Talia replies curtly as she walks past all the pens of animals that always go berserk in her presence. She sends one flash of her eyes and they all silence immediately. She then follows Deaton into his office. Once the two are seated, Talia jumps right into what was on her mind.

"Peter has been displaying signs of something that I have only heard of in stories told to me as a child before bed." Deaton hums like he knew exactly what she was going to talk to him about but knowing him, that wouldn't be too surprising. The emissary leans back into his chair and crosses his hands behind his head with a faint smile as if he thinking about an old memory. 

"Deaton, why are you smiling at the fact that my son could be a fanciful creature called the "DevilWolf?"

"Because Alpha Hale, that is exactly what is happening.Now of course I didn't know if that was exactly the case but I've been looking over you kids for almost 20 years and in that time I've noticed a lot about them. The very first thing is that I know Laura will not be the Alpha when you pass it on. I have my eyes set on Derek. The boy, although quiet and nonsocial, shows an innate ability to do what is right and put himself last. His little  _friend_ Stiles seems to be showing signs of having quite a bit of magic in his blood but considering the fact that his mother's family dabbled in that type of lifestyle I would expect nothing less than a fine future emissary from him. His old crush Lydia looks like she just might be a banshee which also makes since since I do believe that her grandmother was one. Scott, who has been showing interest in the veterinary field, also looks like he'll become quite a strong beta or maybe even  _alpha_ as he grows older. And last but not least, Peter, Peter has baffled me since he came barging through my doors at the tender age of seven commanding me to fix his little bird friend that had fallen out of a tree. I questioned why he felt so passionately about the bird and he replied that he didn't care about the bird so much and more of the snake that would sooner or later come around and eat the bird. He said that if that bird died now then that snake would not have anything to eat and in return the larger bird would have nothing to eat. He went on and said that if that tiny 'stupid' little bird dies then its one measly job in the food chain would fail the others. I didn't notice till he said that that when he had came through the doors holding the bird his eyes hadn't shed one single tear and that he was cradling the bird in a very rough way. When I took the bird from the young were, I noticed that he had actually killed the bird on his journey to my clinic. He had broken its ribs that had punctured its heart."

Talia was shocked to say the least when she heard the disturbing story of her son. She had known the Peter was a little different in that he preferred to not get close to anyone and whenever he dated a girl he would never bring her home to meet the family saying that the relationship "was never serious." She thought when he started dating Andy that all of that would change and some of it did. Laura came home countless times saying how less of a "tight ass" he had been and his grades and attendance records improved greatly. She even remembered crying when he told her that he actually might go to college.

Now all her hopes and dreams for her oldest child were crashing down right in front of her eyes. He was destined to become a horrifying creature that weres tell their pups about before bed. A creature that was rumored to have burned through towns and destroy anyone and anything that falls in his-no its- path to their _Luna_ , their moon,or the thing usually a person that could always bring them back to their senses. The DevilWolf which always started out as an average werewolf was usually one that was either loved or hated by those around him. He usually had good looks and an irresistible personality. The werewolf would usually come across a girl that would totally rock his world; he would usually fall head over heels in love with the damsel and do anything to make her happy. After awhile,  people would notice how protective the man would become over his woman. No one, not even close friends and family, could be near the girl without the man's hackles rising about how unsafe she was. His dream would be to just lock her up and hide her away from the rest of the world. Now of course, the werewolf wouldn't usually share this information with those around him because they would call him mad. Legend has it that if that Luna were ever taken away from the DevilWolf mass destruction was sure to come to everything around the werewolf. Even worse, if the DevilWolf's Luna were ever to die or be killed the were would stop at nothing to avenge the death of his lover and after the deed had been done the beast within would've already become too feral so the villagers would have to rally together to kill the beast ending his misery.

Talia wiped a tear from her cheek after Deaton finished retelling the story. Now she remembers why she never told her children that story. Not only was it one of her least favorite childhood stories but she always thought that the story was unfair since all the DevilWolf wanted to do was protect his lover yet he had to die for that love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i took quite a different turn with this story but i lost inspiration would the original one but i loved this story line so i just amped up the energy!


	6. Oh twice as much, ain't twice as good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now he's PISSED because he can smell her scent coming from 5 different directions and can identify 5 different scents as well. He knew who it was. And that they were messing with him. Well he definitely was NOT IN THE MOOD. He tipped back his head and howled the most threatening yet disheartening howl he's ever heard. Hoping that his mate will return to him and that he can annihilate anyone who wants them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez! It's been a LONG time! I'm a terrible author. But I knocked out another chapter for yll and I might be able to write another. Getting close to the end maybe 1 or 2 more chapters.All mistakes are mine. Happy Holidays!!

_Back at the Alpha Pack's Lair_

Stiles watched over Andy like a hawk the whole time she was out. He was constantly checking to make sure that her chest was rising and falling at a normal rate and that her head wound hadn't started bleeding again. Although she wouldn't wake, he was pretty confident that she would be fine (well as fine as someone who had just got her head slammed against a concrete floor.)

Hours past and the girl finally stirred. Stiles shushed her as she groaned lifting her self on her elbows. The pain in her temple was excruciating but soon faded to just a dull ache. Andy checked over Stiles again making sure that aside from his side,which still looked pretty bad, he would be okay. She coaxed Stiles into finally laying down and rest because apparently while she was out the boy confessed that he hadn't slept a wink. When his breath finally evened out, Andy knew he was out for the count. Even at home, Stiles could literally sleep through anything. Unfortunately, this caused a pang of loneliness to fall upon Andy for she now only had one thing on her mind...Peter. 

*******

Talia asked Michael and Laura to come with her to the library. She knew that she needed to tell them about what Deaton told her and how that applied to Peter. Once inside, Michael could see the strong facade his mate had been putting up for the others finally crumble. Talia slumped into a chair and listlessly began retelling the tale that Deaton had told her. Throughout the story, she could see lightbulbs going off in both her husband and daughter's heads. They were so alike. Immeadiately they noticed the parallels between the DevilWolf and his Luna and Peter and Andy. A look of horror passed Laura's face as Talia got to the end of the tale when The Wolf died. Tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks. For this was more serious than any of them had ever imagined. 

"We have to stop this" she said. 

"How" Her mother questioned. 

"By getting Andy back even if that's the last thing we do"

******

The Alpha Pack walked into the basement about an hour after Stiles had dozed off. Andy was still a little spaced out so she didn't know they were in the room till a sharp-clawed hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. The world spun at the quick movement of her body and Andy swore she was going to puke. Luckily, she was able to pass over the slight nausea. Looking up from the ground she noticed that she was sorrounded by the Alphas (go figure!). Her right and left arm had been grabbed by the twins who she bared her teeth at before Deucalion's swift, sharp cane whizzed though the air and cut across her cheek running along her jawline and stopping at her nose. The slash wasnt too deep but there was quite a bit of blood rolling down her cheek now. The Alphas crowded around her making her feel really uncomfortable and the twins even dug their claws into her arm about a quarter of an inch to gather blood. Frantically she looked around asking them what they were doing. None of them responded They just continued on their assigned task. After being pestered some more, Deucalion finally told her that they needed her scent so that they could trick the DevilWolf into a feral state. Andy would laugh if this was another situation but the serious tone that he used made goosebumps rise on her skin. 

"Who's the DevilWolf?"

"Oh you'll find out, Luna."

Andy was completely confused. After the Alphas left and Stiles remained asleep. Andy heard a single heart wrenching howl that sent shivers down her spine. A deep heat inside her screamed  **"Find Mate Now!** " But she didn't know what that meant. She fell asleep twisting and turning. Images flying past in her mind of a story that someone had once told her. A story about a boy and girl who were madly in love but could not be together. She could hear the boy's screams and shouts after his maiden had been taken from him And tears rolled down her cheeks when she felt a tug in he chest like she knew the couple. She awoke when the Wolf was killed his blood thirsty red eyes staring into her soul.

******

_Peter POV_

I am not having it with everyone's bullshit right now. Everyone's walking around me on freaking eggshells right now. Sure I might've freaked out a little at first but anyone would if their girlfriend had just been kidnapped by a psycho group of Alpha Werewolves. The quicker I can see with my own eyes that Andy is truly okay and not same factless reassurance from someone the better I'll be. 

*******

_Third Person_

Peter had excused himself from the dinner table not having an appetite To eat anything. His whole stomach was in knots and his wolf felt restless within him. He was sitting out on the porch when the cool evening breeze wafted by. It was nice till he caught a famiar scent and before anyone in the house knew it the young were was off into the woods chasing lord knows what. Shifting into his Beta Form so he could run faster and with heightened senses the male made it to a tree that held the mouth watering scent. But upon closer inspection Peter noticed another scent was hidden almost _masked_ by the one that he craved so much. The breeze blew again and he was off on another sprint through the woods. He got to a rock this time with a little bit of blood on it. Once again it was her's yet he knew deep down it wasn't. Confused and slightly aggravated Peter sticks his nose in the air and takes a big whiff of his sorroundings. Now he's PISSED because he can smell her scent coming from 5 different directions and can identify 5 different scents as well. He knew who it was. And that they were messing with him. Well he definitely was NOT IN THE MOOD. He tipped back his head and howled the most threatening yet disheartening howl he's ever heard. Hoping that his mate will return to him and that he can annihilate anyone who wants them apart. 


	7. Oh gravity has taken better men than me (how can that be?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend has it that when history repeats itself the moon will cry and turn itself into a blood red color in remembrance of all the blood shed when one of her own slaughter hundreds and then was slaughtered himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the worst author ever! This is like the first Fic where I've been compelled Tk continue writing so bear with my terrible grammatical mistakes and plot holes!!!!

_Now he's PISSED because he can smell her scent coming from 5 different directions and can identify 5 different scents as well. He knew who it was. And that they were messing with him. Well he definitely was NOT IN THE MOOD. He tipped back his head and howled the most threatening yet disheartening howl he's ever heard. Hoping that his mate will return to him and that he can annihilate anyone who wants them apart._ **********

Stiles woke up slowly after being bumped into numerous times by Andy's jittery body. The boy now fed up rolled over to wake the troubled sleeping teen. He became worried when she wouldnt wake. He knew she was sleep for her eyes were closed and several murmurs passed her lips as if she were speaking to someone but she seemed so deep in her mind that she wouldn't wake. There were even tears streaming down her cheeks like she were having a nightmare. 

"Andy!Andy! You need to wake up. Something is wrong!" The boy shouted as he shoved her harder. 

Deaton had told the boy years before that there was something special about him. How he had an innate ability of sensing right and wrong and how he would go into the forest and talk as if _she,_ that's what he liked to call the forest, were talking to him. Animals loved him and on several occassions he would try to bring an animal friend home. So, as the girl would'nt wake he couldn't help but notice how the forest seemed to be in complete panic. "But what was the forest panicking about" he thought to himself.

Knowing he couldn't just sit around doing nothing, Stiles went up to the door that led to whatever cellar/basement they were in and ran into it hard numerous times. He knew he was small he could feel a small little spark in him get a little bigger and bigger in his chest he pushed and pushed with everything in him before the door finally gave and smashed open. Stikes wasted no time in running out and quickly looking around to sort of get an idea of where they were. The sun was low in the sky and he didn't recognize the trees sorrounding the underground cellar so they must be way up North where even the Hales didn't venture. Connecting with a nearby tree, Stiles felt its uneasiness and asked for its help. Tree roots sprung up from the ground and resealed the cellar door locking Andy in the cellar. The young boy then using the sun's position headed where he hoped would be the nearest town to get help. 

*********

_~12 hours earlier~_

Chris Argent answered his door to be greeted by some 20 hunters, at his door that is,he was quickly informed that more were waiting in cars and motels and still some in the way.

"Gentlemen, what brings you all to my door this fine day." He answered cooly leveling them all with a icy glare. 

A big man the size of a tree stepped up tipping his baseball hat but he too seemed to be agitated. "Well Argent, if you had been doing you're job,you would know that there is a pack of reportedly about 5 Alpha Werewolves in this meager little town of yours." Chris clenched his jaw and addressed all the men that even if there were they would have nothing to worry about since he had faith that the Hale Pack would take care of everything. Another man steeped forward, he although smaller exuded just as much of a dangerous aura as the rest.

"Now you see Argent, they are exactly the ones we're fearful of." Chris wrinkles his face in confusion and prompts the man to explain his ridiculous accusation. 

"Rumor has it that the reason that the Alpha Pack came up here to mess with the most famous and feared Pack on the West Coast is because they are trying to awaken some beast legend calls the DevilWolf. Granted no one thought the thing was nothing more than just lore. Apparently, they will stop at nothing to figure out who he is and make sure that he awakens to fulfill their goal" 

"And what exactly would that be?" Chris questions as his heart sinks more and more as the man's words start to make more sense.

"Well, it would be just what the legend says: to kill anything and everything in the way of his beloved,as long as she's alive that is, if the unlucky girl should already be dead. Not only would we have one batshit crazy werewolf on our hands but we also have one Hella angry pack to take down as well. And to top it all off. We don't even knew which Hale Boy it is and tonight is not only a Full Moon. But a rare moon that records don't even clearly tell when it happened last called the Blood Moon. Legend has it that when history repeats itself the moon will cry and turn itself into a blood red color in remembrance of all the blood shed when one of her own slaughter hundreds and then was slaughtered himself. 

"Damn it!" Chris muttered under his breath. Well he thought he did. he must've not been so quiet because one of the hunters broke away from the group he was tasking in.

"you don't know anything about this do Ya boy?" The older man with a southern accent questioned the retired hunter.

"I didnt know that the werewolves causing trouble were Alphas but I think I just might know who this DevilWolf and maiden is."He concedes as he tiredly drags his hands down his face. " But they're just kids. It's Peter.Peter Hale. The boy has always been sort of off,almost reclusive and he is always getting in trouble but this is....this is CRAZY!!! The maiden,hell she's just 3 years olger than my little girl. Her name's Andy. She's only 15 and last I checked they didn't know where she was Her and Stiles, he's only 12, wwre kidnapped a couple days ago. These few days have been tough on us all. The Sheriff's got all his deputies out looking for the girl. Crime is at an all time low as if even the criminals know that right now is not the time to do something stupid. Everyone is all up at the Hale House trying to find her. If what you're saying is true, I'm sure Talia has already noticed." 

The hunters disperse some shaking their heads and actually looking sad while other start loading their guns muttering angry little remarks about werewolves.

"Chris, I can't say I'm sorry but feelings aside we have one ridiculously blood thirsty were on our hands and according to you. His girl has been gone for a few days well to him, that's a few days to many and tonight he is going on a hunt with one thing in mind. Let alone have a group of werewolves who are already probably irritating the living hell out of him. I don't care what side you choose But tonight me and these men are suiting up prepared to shoot,fight or kill just about anything to stop him. You have a good day now because by nightfall I guess we're enemies." the hunter said as the men parted ways.

***********

_~Present~_

Stiles had some kind of way managed to find an old house on the edge of woods. The old lady that lived there immediately asked him what he were doing in the woods so close to sundown;she invited him in cursing under her breath about how tonight was supposed to be a terrible night. As she gave him some water to drink, a bowl of chili and dressed his wounds, she told him the same tale that Deaton told Talia and the hunter told Chris. Stiles' spoon drooped into his bowl when all the puzzle pieces clicked together in his mind. The forest's uneasiness, Andy's odd behavior, Peter's almost permanent aura of protectiveness everytime the two were together. He stood up abruptly and urged the woman to drive him to Beacon Hills as soon as possible. The woman was baffled. Had the boy not just heard the tale she told him. 

"If you don't drive me there at once, I'll have no choice but to walk along the road till I find someone that will."

"There won't be another house for miles."

"So be it!" The boy proudly exclaimed now that he knew time was of an essence. He needed to go home and tell everyone although he had a feeling that they already knew about it. The woman quickly got up. Put on her coat and shoes. She was halfway out the door when she shouted over her shoulder 

"You Coming?" 

*********

Peter was raising through the woods like a  madman. He knew he was hot on the trail of one of the twins. He couldn't be anymore than 10 yards behind the Alpha. The alpha clearly at a disadvantage for he didn't know the land nearly as well as Peter who basically grew up in it. Peter took a de tour around a group of oak trees  and pounced on the young alpha. Peter picked up the boy and smashed him up against a tree. He punched him numerous times and tightened his grip around the where's neck. 

"Where is She!?" 

"I..won't tell...you" The alpha wheezed out between struggling breaths.

" **TELL ME**!!!!" Peter roared and the Alpha noticed how Peter Was not only stronger than a Normal Beta but that his eyes kept shifting between molten gold and ruby red As if the body was at war with itself never staying on either shade too long. 

"Come on...Awaken!!! I'll die...I don't care...Wakey wakey wolfy... You've been asleep... For far too long..." 

Peter's head began to swarm with the taunting of the Alpha he knew he wanted to find Andy but his wolf... His wolf wanted more... His wold wanted...

" **BLOOD!!!** "

Peter slashed the Alpha's throat and roared as his eyes landed on a fiery red color and power surged through his veins. The battle had began and the young man named Peter was all but lost. Hunters descended into the woods by the tens. They had already captured and killed Kali. The estranged Ennis was nowhere to be found and Deucalion was but a mystery. Talia and her pack were warned by Chris to watch out for hunters as they too went into the forest to hopefully bring back their pack mates back safely. Stiles and The old lady were racing down a barren road as the big sun touched the earth in what many think is a Beautiful gesture but for tonight the magnificent colors just symbolized impending death for many. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left. And I am just so happy the way this story has come along!!! The last few lines got me felling like 'Into the Woods'


	8. Just Keep Me Where the Light Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was standing next to a dirt road. There was a sign made of wood that said "Beacon Hills". This sign was different than the one she was familiar with. As she started walking in town, she noticed that everything was so different. The people around her were dressed so differently and none of them seemed to notice her as she walked past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So psyched at the way this story turned out. This is my first time finishing a full multi-chapter Fic and I still have a long way to go!! This is more of a longer chapter than the rest partly because I had a lot to say and didn't want to split it into seperate chapters. Hope you like it!!

_Peter slashed the Alpha's throat and roared as his eyes landed on a fiery red color and power surged through his veins. The battle had began and the young man named Peter was all but lost. Hunters descended into the woods by the tens. They had already captured and killed Kali. The estranged Ennis was nowhere to be found and Deucalion was but a mystery. Talia and her pack were warned by Chris to watch out for hunters as they too went into the forest to hopefully bring back their pack mates back safely. Stiles and The old lady were racing down a barren road as the big sun touched the earth in what many think is a Beautiful gesture but for tonight the magnificent colors just symbolized impending death for many._

******

Andy opened her eyes as a sharp pain rushed through her head. For a second, she was shaken for she didn't remember where she was. Then, images flashed by and sounds and sensations caught up to her. She and Stiles where kidnapped by a group of Alphas and they had roughed her up a bit before she passed out. Then she remembered- "Stiles!"

She sprang up quickly, apparently too quickly according to the now murderous pounding of her skull. She looked around the small room but could not find the boy. She saw that the door had been smashed but now it was all covered in what looked like tree roots. She had absolutely no idea what was going on and she couldn't believe how everything had gotten so out of control. She stood up and stumbled a couple steps before an excruciating white hot pain tingled down her spine and swept her off her feet. She found herself once again on the floor,her new best friend she guessed, and shut her eyes for what she thought was only a second but the images she was seeing said otherwise. 

******

She was standing next to a dirt road. There was a sign made of wood that said "Beacon Hills". This sign was different than the one she was familiar with. As she started walking in town she noticed that everything was so different. The people around her were dressed so differently and none of them seemed to notice her as she walked past them. The thing that took her breath away was when she rounded a street corner and saw a girl that looked _just_  like her and strange enough, the girl was walking next to a boy that looked exactly like Peter.The doppleganger couple looked happy as they walked down the street laughing and talking. They must of been popular too because the whole town square seemed to stare and whisper and they walked past.  Andy started pinching herself for there is no way this is real. She's got to be dreaming. She walks over to a large water fountain in the middle of the square and dunks her head in and when she emerges she's now deep in the forest beside a large pond. She's been here before. Peter took her here on an impromptu date night just because. He said that he'd come across it as a child and always returned to it to vent or just talk. He explained that she was the first person he had ever taken there. Now, as she stands there, she sees that the pond is very calm and peaceful till the angry looking Peter-Not-Peter comes busting through the brush. He sits down on the shore and begins skipping rocks. He talks to the still water and shares how everyone is angering him for no particular reason. He says how much he loves Annalise (that must be the girl that looks like her) and how jealous he is when others are around her. He says that he doesn't understand what's happening. He asked his mother and she told him it's probably just his wolf's reaction to finding its mate. 

Andy stares at the boy, now a known werewolf, and watches as he becomes more and more angry. The stones he picks up become more and more larger till he stands and turns to punch a tree. Half of the tres splinters off from the impact and the other half falls to the ground. The boy seems calmer now as he looks at his bloody, healing knuckles. Taking a few breaths to steasy himself he turns and leaves the pond. A couple minutes after he left, Andy leaves her hiding place and ventures to the water's edge. She hopes this will work. She closes her eyes and falls toward the water. When she opens her eyes, she's standing in the fountain in the square again but her clothes are dry like nothing ever happened. It's dusk and there seems to be a lot of people running around. They all seem terrified. Andy takes a closer look at the sky and it's not dusk it's night time but several houses and shops along the road are up in flames casting red and orange streaks across the sky. Towns people are running in all directions some look to be in pretty bad shape with numrous cuts all over their body and ripped clothes. Andy steps out of the pond and walks in the direction everyone is running away from. She sees a group of men in a large circle. They are carrying pitch forks and pick axes. The men are shouting at something,a Beast they say. Before she can wall any closer, A earth-shattering roar explode through the Circle. A group of men om the left are knocked down by a man in a Beta Werewolf shift. Andy studies the face and realizes that it's the Peter doppelgänger. 'Why is he so upset that he'd shift in public' thinks the girl.

" **Where is she?** " Asks the were in a cold sneer as he raises his lips to show his sharp teeth.

The men all shout at the same time. Some claim they don't know where the girl is with fake faces of innocence while others say he'll never see her again. Either answer just seems to rile him up more because he crouches down like just like Andy had seen the wolves do at home right before they pounce. Her mind starts clicking this together and Andy realizes that the Peter doppleganger must be looking for the girl that looks like her. What she doesn't understand is why they would seperate the two lovers who for what she knows hadnt done anything wrong. The wolf begins attacking the men left and right. Every now and then  one of them gets lucky and actually lands a stab, but the beast carries on like it doesn't even hurt. More men join the fight as the beta stops and shifts into a full alpha form along with a pair of fiery red eyes that match the red sky. The battle resumes and the beast is at the losing end. The men all fight with the last bit of their energy and land numerous hits against the wolf. After an archer, lands 20 arrows into the beast's back, he throws his head back and howls a howl so full of despair that Andy feels hot tears run down her cheek. As the beast falls, the Moon weeps and sends clouds to rain down all across the land. The fires are put out with the rain but the damage is all but gone. Andy looks up at the moon not knowing if she's crying or if it's just the rain. She let's out a strain of curses she's never heard herself say as she slanders the moon and fate. The last thing she remembers is a large cloud covering the moon making everything go black. When she opens her eyes she is laying outside the cellar in the middle of the woods.

******

Stiles and the old lady are still a good 15 minutes outside of Beacon Hills. The lady, _Call me Charlotte_ , is flooring her old pick-up but the truck still isn't even hitting 70. Stiles is hoping and praying that they'll make it there in time. Before they left, he dialed the number to the Hale House and the few cell numbers he could remember. Still, no one answered. He could only hope that meant they were already aware of the situation and we're trying to do something to fix it. Feeling a deep ache in his chest, Stiles knew that the feeling was caused by Derek. He knew his boyfriends wasn't in any physical pain but he was experiencing some deep turmoil internally. 

 _I'm almost there Derek. Just hold on a little longer_. Stiles conveyed.

*******

Talia and basically everyone in the pack had noticed Peter slip out. They thought he just needed some fresh air and let the young man have his space. When he didn't come back after 30 minutes, she sent everyone into the woods to find him for Chris had already warned her about the influx of unwanted hunters. While they were ssarching, they heard an blood-curdling howl that raised the hair on the backs of their necks. They all immediately realized that the howl was from Peter and followed it to his location. They found Peter standing over the body of a dead Alpha. He was panting and completely covers in blood. The scariest part was when the were turned around; everyone gasped as his eyes flashed a molten red. 

All the werewolves', including Peter' attention shifted to the dozens of footsteps heard from about a mile away in the West where the large eeiry sun was still descending in the sky. The smell of gunpowder and wolfsbabe wafted through the forest like a deadly warning. More footsteps from the East were heard as well this from only 3 people who smelled like Alphas. Their footsteps were much quicker as if they were intent on finding someone. Talia looked at her pack full of young children. She looked at Michael ano without any words being shared he immediately turns to the kids and tell them to hurry home and wait for them. They all obey leaving just Laura, her oldest and most like her, stubborn to the core. Talia approaches her with grace and power but her eyes scream fear.

"Laura, sweetheart, I know you want to help but you must listen to me. You need to leave right now and follow your father and the others. This is more than you can handle."

"I'm not going to go home and sit around not knowing if my mom,brother, and best friend are going to come home, Mom!"

The footsteps get closer. Peter, who hasn't paid any attention to his family since they arrived turns to the East, where the Alphas are steadily approaching. The hunters now only about 1/2 mile away. He gives a rumbling growl. 

"Laura, I've never used my Alpha Voice on you but this isn't me as your mother telling to go home. This is me speaking as your Alpha. Now, **Go Home**!

Talis flashes her eyes twice. Laura whimpers and flashes hers back before stalking off. Minutes Later. The Alphas break through the tree line and into the clearing.

******* 

Peter's mind was screaming _FINALLY_. He wanted blood and these Alphas were going to give it to him. He especially wanted the mad in the center of the trio who smelled like-

" **Andy....** "

He growled. The older were smiled a sly grin. He did it on purpose! The boy next to him eyes flashed as he spotted the dead body of his brother. The big, bulky man just seemed feral all in general. The twin cbarged at Peter at the same time the feral one did. Talia jumped in at that moment to intercept Ennis. Peter and the twin contacted in a bloody mash. The Alpha was aimlessly going for his neck leaving the rest of his body unprotected. Peter easily landed three or four blows to the other's abdomen before landing a long gash across the Alpha's left eye. The were reared back and whined. He then launched at Peter and knocked him off his feet. The Alpha now landed a couple hits himself but was tackled over by Peter. The two brawled for a couple more minutes before Peter got mad at the steady scent of his mate wafting off all the other Alphas and just slashed his throat right then.

Talia wasn't having too much of a hard time dealing with Ennis. Sure, the man had a good 150 pounds on her but the caused him to be slower. She was taking her time dancing around the Alpha when he suddenly lurched and grabbed her long, silky black hair in his fist. She let out a small gasp as he picked her up by her neck and held her off the ground. Stars started flashing behind her eyelids as she fought to get air down. Just before reaching the point of fainting, she saw Peter grab Ennis from behind and rip his throat out with his teeth. In all the years Talia had been fighting, she had never ever seen someone do that and was frankly quite disturbed by it. 

The hunters watched with disgust as the battle between Talia and Ennis ended with blood bath. Deucalion had once again slipped away but the mother-son Duo had bigger things to worry about. Like the 2 dozen hunters with wolfsbane-poisoned weapons pointed at them. Especially at Peter, who still had blood around his mouth and chest and who's eyes still hadn't changed back from molten red. 

********

Michael couldn't remember many times that he was terrified in his life. The only thing he could remember was as a child when he went out to the lake that was behind his home in Oregon and swimming out to the deep end By himself. The shore seemed so far away and the water seemed to be pulling him under with every second. He doesn't know exactly what happened but his mom told him that some girl who was visiting from a neighboring pack swam out and pulled his shocked body to shore. That girl is now his wife. And she is all alone in the woods right now fighting off Alphas and Hunters and probably her own son. Laura had arrived some time ago saying that she'd been forced to come back.

He's yanked from his memories when a rumbling engine is heard coming up the hill towards th house. He stiffens thinking that the hunters have separated and are coming to to kill him and the kids but then, Derek's head snaps up with more energy then he's ever seen before and runs out the door.

"Derek! Dammit Derek! Get back in here or I swear to-"

Michael stops his speech as he sees who's getting out of the beat up truck. A skinny, but not dead, Stiles is being squeezed to death by Derek who's nose is in his neck and is scenting him all ever but his son whines when he gets to the human's side. Derek pulls up the ratty tshirt and spots a huge, blood-stained bandage covering majority of Stiles side. Stiles tries to swat him away saying that it's noting but Derek is livid. His eyes flash, hair sprouts, and his claws come out in a second. Stiles quickly jumped up and kissed the were on the lips. Derek froze. Minutes tick by till finally, he looks normal again. Everyone then has a chance to hug Stiles as he's passed around before Derek runs inside pulling Stiles with him to his room. Michael recognizes the woman who too stepped out of the truck. She's a witch from up north. She was always a kind woman who would offer her assisstance in packs in need. Her name was...

"Gweyne Briar. Nice to meet you, Michael.

*******

 Andy is running? Yeah, she's running. Running... Somewhere that she doesn't quite know the location of but she does have a feeling of where it is. It's a tug-a pull- that she feels in her heart that is leading her to something. She's still a little bit dizzy and out-of-it from the dream but she just knows that wherever she's going It's important. All she can think about is Peter and whether or not he's turned into the beast that his doppleganger did but then her brain supplies that Peter would never lose control like that. Right?

*********

Peter is slashing and clawing at anything and everything that comes within 3 feet of him. He hasn't even noticed that Talia has been trapped in a mountain ash circle for the past 10 minutes. The hunters never really wanted her in the first place so after she was caught they just had to deal with Peter. Arrows were zipping through the air as archers in the trees descended their amo. Couple gunshots were fired but not many for fear of injuring a fellow hunter. Most men were trying tonget closer so they get aim more accurately but only few were able to land a good hit. Peter roared loud enough that it made the ground rumble as he shifted into a gigantic, sleek, black wolf. The wolf had to the size of small car and it's canines the lengtg of hands. His eyes were a rolling red color that looked as if the blood from the dead hunters were swimming in them. He growled low and deadly before launching at the hunters again but even he was slower then before for his wolfsbane-poisoned wounds were gushing  black blood. His delayed reactions were picked up by the experienced hunters as they aimed their blows more quickly and towards already open wounds. 

Andy was still feeling the pull as she neared the clearing. She had no idea how she was able to make it there so soon. She wasn't even out of breath. A look at her semi-dirty feet confirmed that she must've not ran as much as her mind supplied she did. Walking towards all the noise in the distance she heard a rustling sound from the bushes behind her. She turned around and was met face to face with the red eyes of none other than the old Duke. 

"Well, look what we have here. Tell me sweetheart, how did you make it here in less than 3 hours barefoot and without a map? Wait! Don't answer that question. I already know..."

In a second he had slashed his claws through the eye towards Andy's face. Her quick reactions placed the 4 long cuts on her forearm and not her neck. They still hurt like A bitch though!! She winced as she saw the wounds trickle blood down her arm. Deucalion grabbed her by the neck and held her off the ground. He then proceded to walk her towards all the sound she had heard earlier as he talked about how her little "problem" caused him his whole pack. Andy wasn't really listening for she was way more busier trying to make sure enough air got in her lungs. Once in the clearing, she saw what was causing all the noise. There in the center of the clearing was a huge wolf that was attacking hunters. Deja Vu slapped her hard in the face as the old memories flashed by. Decaliom switched her around so she was on her feet with her back pressed against his chest and his clawed hand still wrapped around her neck. This tims just squeezing and less strangling. He did how ever place his head in he crook of her neck and took a long sniff. She shivered and tried to pull away but the hand on her throat squeezed hard causing her to gasp. This noise caused the wolf to turn from the men and look at them. The whole clearing went silent. 

Peter-the wolf- took a step forward with a whine. Deucalion's hand remained tight around her throat. He took another scent of her throat. This causing Peter to let out a long growl. Duke smirked. 

"Nice of you to join us Peter. I was just thinking to myself how beautiful of a mate you have. She's so strong willed and brave. It males me think how much I want a mate of my own." He runs a claw down her cheek to wipe away a stray tear. 

"Peter...." Andy hiccups. She doesn't even know if he can understand her right now but she desperately wants for all of this to end already. Her body hurts and she's so mentally exhausted of it all. A movement to her left catches her attention as a small group of hunters step out with guns. They aim first at Duke shooting him square in the head. The other is towards Peter's chest. Both fall. All the sounds around Andy stop. She rushes over to Peter as his body returns back to normal. There's blood pooling under her hands as she applies pressure to the wound over his heart. She thinks distsntly that she can hear Talia howling desperately to get to her son before passing out but at that moment all that doesn't matter. 

"Peter...P-Peter... you better wake up... What am I going to do without you... whos gonna let me wear their leather jackets or ride in stupidly nice sports cars..who's gonna tell Harris off when he's being an ass...I need you... You big egotistical, handsome, smart delinquent. Your family needs you. You can't die. Not yet!! Damnit Peter!"

Andy beats on his chest once before shoving her head in his neck and sobbing. Even the hunters back away from the heart wrenching scene they'd created. The father the few that are still alive and trudge out of the clearing Still with an air that they did what was right. A number of answering howls sound in the distance from the rest of the Hale Pack. Andy leans up to look at Peter's face she leans down and kisses his still lips. Uttering I love you's a hundred times. She kisses his forehead his nose his cheeks and stops with his chest. She leans down and kisses the place above his heart not caring about the blood that's there. She lays down by his side and cuddles like they used to do so many times before. She lays her head on his chest and stills. She hears something. A bathump bathump sound. She listens as it grows stronger and stronger before she sees Peter's eyes Blink open aNd he takes a deep breath. She pops up. "Peter!! Oh my gosh!!"

The smile that splits her face is blinding. She shoots up and grabs his cheels and smacks a large kiss on his lips. Tears are streaming down her face again but for a different reason. After looking quite lost, the boy looks up at her with thise legendary blue, brown, green, hazel eyes that she loves staring into everyday. The two look at each other before the rest of the pack and all the deputies in Sheriff's Station pour into the clearing. The sky is almost dark but the feeling of jubilee and happiness poring from everyone is intoxicating. That night, the crescent moon hangs down in a grim-looking smile. Peter and Andy are lounging on the front porch swing of the Hale House. It had been an interesting night full of hugs and tears. Her, Peter, and Stiles were all checked out by Melissa and Patched up. She said that Andy had quite a severe concussion but was going to be just fine. Gweyne Bairns stayed around and proclaimed that she would be honored to help Stiles in growing the Spark he already possessed and use it to protect his friends. Both he and Derek have been inseparable since earlier that day. Andy can't blame Derek. She swears that if anyone tries to seperate her and Peter right now she just might rip their head off. Sitting with her back to her chest and her he'd ticaked under his with their hands intertwined; she is truly happy. So happy that she asks...

"Hey Peter"

"Yea"

"You wanna have sex tonight"

"Sur-Wait! What???"

Andy slowly gets up feeling the full throb of a migraine before grabbing her bag and keys. 

"Meet you in 20 at my house. Both my parents will be gone and the back door unlocked."

"Andy, I don't think you're supposed to drive or.. You know.. have exstensive physical activity" Peter stutters and blushes out.

"Sometimes you just gotts take risks" Andy winks and walks of the porch. Into her best up blue jeep. "You can ride too. Just as long as you keep me where the light is from the streetlights." 

Peter's never moved faster in his life. 

"Coming!"

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this was a LONG chapter to write! I kept getting freaking distracted but I knew I wanted to finish it. I am so sorry for the delay and the terrible mistakes. Haven't had a chance to go over everything and the and is especially terrible. Sorry if the end felt rather rushed. I just didn't rely know where I wanted to go. Of it's too choppy please tell me and I'll go back and fix it. Thanks for reading my first ever multi-chaptered fic!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the action is going to pick up in the next chapter. This one was just setting the background. Please leave comments,kudos,questions, and concerns!!!


End file.
